


man seeking man

by carpesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpesoo/pseuds/carpesoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do Kyungsoo tries to find a hook up on Craigslist - what could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	man seeking man

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [](http://sooenaemoured.livejournal.com/profile)[sooenaemoured](http://sooenaemoured.livejournal.com/).

It’s been a long time since Do Kyungsoo has gotten laid - too long. Things have to change, and they have to change immediately.

It isn’t as if Kyungsoo is hideously ugly, quite the opposite in fact. He has a small face with fluffy darkish auburn hair, wide doe eyes (some might call him white eye rich), a cute nose and (very) full lips that transform into a pleasant heart shape whenever he smiles or laughs. No, he is most definitely not unsightly.

He has a few complexes, mainly pertaining to his short stature and narrow shoulders but who doesn’t have any shortcomings (pun not intended)? Besides, Kyungsoo is attracted to tall guys with broad fuck off shoulders, so his small frame sets the balance perfectly.

The question still remains though, why has it been so long since Kyungsoo has felt a nice hard dick inside of him? Kyungsoo isn’t so narcissistic as to think that this question rivals the world’s unsolved mysteries such as the origin of the Stonehenge in England or the true identity of the infamous Zodiac serial killer, but it’s still a sad truth that bewilders the male tremendously.

There isn’t anybody in his current friendship circle who’d be able to satisfy his sexual needs. His former fuck buddy, Kim Jongin, is currently in a committed monogamous relationship with his dance partner, Oh Sehun. Kyungsoo can still recall the day Jongin informed him of his betrayal; the former may or may not have sucker punched the sexy dancer in the nutsacks and rendered the latter unable to perform for the next week or so (a reaction that was completely justified to be honest). His lab partner, Kim Jongdae, is unfortunately vagina orientated so he’s out of the question. It's not that Kyungsoo has an issue with the female reproductive organ per se, he's sure that they're just lovely; it’s more the case of if his penis is to actually encounter one, it'll probably shrivel up and drop off and well… Kyungsoo has grown rather attached to his member.

The other person that the short male associates himself with is… troublesome to say the least. Kyungsoo imagines a night with his best friend, Park Chanyeol, the tall giraffe with endearing Yoda ears, to end up with a trip to the hospital. Chanyeol isn’t exactly… graceful. If they were to spend the night together, Kyungsoo would probably suffer from a broken penis and that’s if things go _well_. A more likely outcome from their venereal tryst would be falling out of the window and plummeting to his death at the young age of twenty two (Kyungsoo is convinced that Chanyeol has these insane ideas about fucking against a window because that’s just the kind of guy that he is… bat shit lost-the-fucking-plot crazy).

There's also the fact that Kyungsoo isn't sexually attracted to his best friend, not after discovering certain… things about him. Chanyeol had conclusively killed all potential future boners when Kyungsoo had walked in on the taller male trying to lick his own nipples. Yes, Kyungsoo had accidentally caught Chanyeol in the act when he'd forgotten to lock the bathroom door. There were a few shrieks and yelps, followed by a speedy escape; Kyungsoo is still astounded by how fast his little legs had carried him away.

They don't ever speak of the incident, _ever_. In fact, it's as if there's an unofficial censorship of the word 'nipple', neither parties have uttered the word since.

Park Chanyeol may be eccentric but he's always been a good friend to Kyungsoo. He's never once broken the bro code and Kyungsoo enjoys his company. In Kyungsoo's ‘Book of Morals and Principles’, that's the most crucial criteria for holding BFF status. Who cares about unusual sexual behavior (so long as he remembers to lock the door)?

Now… back to the paramount matter at hand, Do Kyungsoo is in need of a no strings attached hook up, and pronto. We’re talking your average run-of-the-mill, hit-it-and-quit-it type rendezvous. No wining and dining, no hand holding or cuddling and most definitely no spending the night. Kyungsoo wants it to be quick, in and out, like a teenage virgin having sex for the very first time… only with mind blowing orgasms.

Kyungsoo doesn’t want to squander time and energy on blind dates, set up by mutual friends (not that he would trust any of his friends to introduce him to a compatible fuck partner or anything). He also has no desires to spend effort (and money) on going out to bars and/or clubs to pick up a one night stand. He just wants a man to show up at his door with a click of a button and what with the internet providing pretty much anything that you could possibly think of, he can do exactly that. Thank you, Craigslist.

Kyungsoo turns on his laptop, but hesitates in logging onto the classified advertisements website. He asks himself if this is really how low he's stooped for a good fuck session. The site is probably rife with seedy men who probably have good reason as to why they’ve resorted to online solicitation, but who is he to judge when he's currently deliberating as to whether or not he wishes to engage in their… services?

Think about it, there have been plenty of horror stories involving Craigslist murders - what if his pursuit to get his hole pounded ends up with his dismembered corpse not being discovered until weeks later?

_Think about this logically, Do Kyungsoo. Is it really worth the risk of getting murdered? What if you get robbed? What if they steal your precious babies? Years spent collecting them…down the fucking drain. Are you really that desperate?_

His fingers are itching to type in 'c' followed by 'r' and 'aigslist' but the left hemisphere of his brain is not co-operating. It's a battle of wills, is his logic or his penis going to win in the end?

His right hand twitches over the keyboard.

_Oh, fuck it._

He hits the 'c' key.

Logic 0-1 penis.

Needless to say his web browser is in incognito mode, he’d never be able to live it down if anyone were to stumble across his browsing history and discovered that he was visiting such websites. Said person(s) may also discover his secret guilty pleasure of visiting online vendors for all different kinds of toothbrushes (also known as his babies; we’re talking travel, kids, novelty, franchised, the variations are endless and let’s not even get started on the bristle type).

He scans the computer screen for the personals reading ‘men seeking men' and confirms that he is indeed over the age of eighteen. He closes his eyes and exhales, bracing himself for the listings. He’s not quite sure what to expect, it’s the first time he’s resorted to such drastic measures for a quick fuck. He slowly opens his eyes, one at a time, until they’re so wide, they’re on the verge of popping out of his eye sockets.

 

★ Apr 08 **romantic gentle nice night** **\- 23** (seoul) pic  
★ Apr 08 **manga body and yaoi hands** **\- 24** (seoul) pic  
★ Apr 08 **my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard** **\- 20** (Seoul)  
★ Apr 08 **Call me Daddy** **\- 23** (gangnam) pic  
★ Apr 08 **Looking for some nice clean fun** **\- 25** (seoul) pic  
★ Apr 08 **I wanna rock your body** **\- 21** (seoul)  
★ Apr 08 **ill show u my wushu stick if u show me urs** **-** (Gangnam)  
★ Apr 08 **straight with homo tendencies...... maybe - 22** (Daegu) pic  
★ Apr 08 **MY ANACONDA DON'T WANT NONE UNLESS YOU GOT BUNS HUN** **\- 22** pic  
★ Apr 08 **Are you pretty? - 24** (busan) pic  
★ Apr 08 **Thick thighs and pretty hands - 22** pic

 

Kyungsoo blinks at the screen as he browses through the different listings, he’s still speechless at the embarrassingly cringe inducing solicitations. He scrolls down the page tentatively, he’s already feeling somewhat overwhelmed and he’s not sure how his body would instinctively react if he were to happen upon graphic and explicit requests or mentions of unsavory kinks such as scat play or watersports.

He shudders and retches at the thought of pictures accompanying such sexual deviancy. Kyungsoo ruminates on whether or not he should follow through with the course of action. Is he really going to proposition someone on the internet? His fucking dry spell, in every sense of the word, has gone on for eons, he wouldn't be surprised to learn that his hole has been covered over. He _needs_ this, he needs his hole to be used in a manner that isn't just exit only.

He delays no further and right clicks on all the listings on the first page, selects 'open link in new tab' and mentally prepares himself before reading through each one.

 

**★ romantic gentle nice night - 23**

hi, i is name yixing and i is look for nice romantic night with gentle someone korea.

i is origin from china and i is have lonely feeling. i is very hard meet new people.

i is like dance and i is play many of music instruments. i is like pianos and guitars.

you is please picture send. hope you is like my face in picture.

• do NOT contact me with unsolicited services or offers

 

_Oh, this isn’t so bad_ , the male thinks to himself as he reads the first listing. The guy isn’t that bad looking either, he’s actually really cute with a deep set dimple in his right cheek. Now that's fucking adorable. Sure, the boy has language… problems but who wants to actually _talk_ , not Kyungsoo, that's for sure. As long as this angel face is able to scream Kyungsoo's name as he's bending him over, pounding into his tight hole, Kyungsoo will be more than satisfied.

He rereads the ad, _Wait, does he mean he hopes I like the way he looks, or that he hopes that I look like him? Well, I guess I should find out._

With a nod of his head, he hovers the cursor over the reply button and presses his index finger on the mouse. A new window pops up and the boy begins to compose an email.

 

Hi Yixing,

How are you?

I came across your ad on Craigslist today and I think that I could be that person that you're looking for.

So... A little bit about myself:

My name is Kyungsoo and I'm 22 years old. I don't think I'm very good at dancing, nor can I play musical instruments, but I do enjoy to sing every so often. Maybe we could get together sometime and have a little jamming session followed by a night of fun? Perhaps you can teach me how to dance ;)

Please find a recent picture of myself, attached (no judgements, please).

I look forward to hearing from you.

\- Do Kyungsoo

P.S. I think your dimple is really cute. I think you're really cute. I hope that you think that I'm cute ;)

 

Without giving it too much thought, Kyungsoo hits send. His brain recollects the message he's just typed, sending Kyungsoo in a state of panic. His introductory message was lame and way too formal, Yixing will probably ignore his email and dismiss him as a boring old fart! Kyungsoo has just missed an opportunity to bed a dancer. He mentally kicks himself for being so cringeworthy and unappealing. As much as he regrets not proofing the email, there's really nothing that he can do at this point, it's too late to retract his response.

He deems the first exchange a lost cause and rather than dwelling on it, he proceeds to switch to the adjacent listing and learn from his previous mistake.

 

**★ manga body and yaoi hands - 24**

excuse me but im so fucking fly, you have no idea. im fucking 187cm tall, yeah thats right. check it, my body is straight out of a manga, im super good looking, like probably the best looking guy youll ever meet, true story yo. my body proportions are mad sick. my legs go on for days, no scratch that, millennia. and let it be noted that everything is in proportion, if you know what i mean. i have great big fuck off hands, i'm talking huge. my hands are probably bigger than your face. i want to stretch you

out with these yaoi hands until youre begging for my hard cock to be pounded into you. and you know what they say about big hands, right? and im not talking about big gloves, okay?

hit me up, you know you want to. trust me, i will leave you more than satisfied. just look at my pics, youll see. im expecting to hear from yo

peace out.

• do NOT contact me with unsolicited services or offers

 

**★ my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard - 20**

and they're like it's better than yours

i've finally managed to convince my boyfriend to do a threeway with me so we're looking for a nice small guy (ideally 165-175cm) to take both our dicks - spitroast or dp, it's up to you

we're both dancers by the way, so you know we've got the moves.

oh and for all you peeps who have ass fetishes, my boyfriend pretty much worships my booty so yeah

let's do this!

• do NOT contact me with unsolicited services or offers

 

**★ Call me Daddy - 23**

Dear whom it may concern,

Hope you are well.

I'm looking for someone who can fulfill a particular requirement of mine.

There's something about being called 'Daddy' that really turns me on. If you think you are able to fulfill this request, please do not hesitate in contacting me.

Just a disclaimer, I don't actually have any children.

Thank you for taking the time to read this and I eagerly anticipate any responses.

Best regards,  
Daddy

• do NOT contact me with unsolicited services or offers

 

**★ Looking for some nice clean fun - 25**

Look at my clean hole, not a hair in sight. I want you to give me a nice rim job and if your ass is hairless too, I will return the favor.

Must be groomed, ideally shaven/waxed (down there).

Oh, and I am open to the idea of food play. I like the idea of drinking shots of (cooled down) espresso from your belly button.

• do NOT contact me with unsolicited services or offers

 

 

**★ I wanna rock your body - 21**

Threeway with two dancers.

Trust me when I say we know how to work our bodies.

There will be no kissing on the mouths, you stay away from my boyfriend.

• do NOT contact me with unsolicited services or offers

 

**★ ill show u my wushu stick if you show me urs**

hi, im tao. nice to meet you. i do martial arts so my body is very fit but dont worry im not rough ;) so let me show you what i can do with my wushu stick :)

• do NOT contact me with unsolicited services or offers

 

**★ straight with homo tendencies - 22**

i had a dream about one of my male classmates..... one of those dreams.... ive always thought i was 100% straight because i like to eat pussy all day every day... but ever since i had that dream about him.... i keep thinking about his fat lips and how they would look sucking on my dick..... and how it would feel to bend him over the table.... so im kinda thinking maybe i aint so straight after all.......... anyways im looking to find out before i scare my lab partner away because i keep staring at those lips that were made solely to suck dick and then his eyes do this O_O thing and im a bit worried that he might know that i want to shove my dick down his throat…. but then again.... he always looks like O_O

so........ i just wanna do a thing with a dingaling just to see what the big fuss is about..... and maybe i will stop thinking about how much O_O will O_O when hes sucking my dick. okies thanks byyyeeeeee

• do NOT contact me with unsolicited services or offers

 

**★ MY ANACONDA DON'T WANT NONE UNLESS YOU GOT BUNS HUN - 22**

I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CANNOT LIE

I LIKE THE ASS BIG AND ROUND AND BOUNCING ON MY FACE

I LIKE TO SPREAD THE ASS AND STICK MY SNAKE IN

GIVE ME BUNS HUN AND LET ME SMACK THAT

I GOT THE PERFECT TECHNIQUE TO TRANSFORM YOU INTO A MESS, COMING SO HARD AS I GROWL YOUR NAME WITH MY SEX VOICE

YOU SLOW DOWN THEN YOU SPEED UP  
YOU SLOW DOWN THEN YOU SPEED UP  
YOU SLOW DOWN THEN YOU SPEED UP  
YOU SLOW DOWN THEN YOU SPEED UP

• do NOT contact me with unsolicited services or offers

 

**★ Are you pretty? - 24**

I like pretty boys. I've also been told that I'm extremely pretty, but don't get me wrong, I'm super manly. I like sports like soccer and basketball - that’s manly, right? Recently out of a serious long term relationship and I'm just looking for a good time with no strings attached.

I also like to wear heels in bed (and sexy lingerie).

Contact me if you like what you see in my picture, but seriously though, I am a dude.

P.S. I have a dick.

• do NOT contact me with unsolicited services or offers

 

**★ Thick thighs and pretty hands - 22**

I want you to stick your head in between my thighs whilst you suck on my beautiful fingers.

• do NOT contact me with unsolicited services or offers

 

Kyungsoo decides to reply to each of the listings with a brief response of "Hey, how about we meet up to get better acquainted with each other?", in other words, "Hey, do you want a piece of this fine ass?". One might consider him foolish for not vetting the listings - what about the cray crays? The reasoning behind Kyungsoo’s rash decision of replying to all ads without discrimination is that he intends to play the odds. If he sets enough fishing hooks in the ocean, he’s bound to catch _something_ (read: someone he’ll allow to enter through his back door).

Sure, he might end up reeling in seaweed instead of an actual fish, but hey… he can always throw the undesirables back into the metaphorical ocean until he’s satisfied with his catch. Besides, a reply doesn’t necessarily mean anything, there are no obligations to continue correspondence or to follow through with an arrangement to meet face to face (or one might say, dick to ass). Kyungsoo can remain cloaked behind the anonymity of the internet until he selects a viable candidate he wishes to reveal his ~~ass~~ identity to.

Kyungsoo periodically refreshes his inbox to check if he’s had any replies. His heart races when he sees a notification of an unread email. He smiles when he learns that it’s from the guy he had been hoping most would respond.

Kyungsoo is still beaming at the prospect that his dry spell might be ending sooner than he’d expected. If the to and fro of email exchanges were anything to go by, he’d find himself bent over by the end of the week.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He’s doing this, Kyungsoo is actually about to do this. He's playing with his hands, twiddling his thumbs, indicating his elevated level of anxiety. He's not exactly Mr Smooth Social Butterfly and he has no idea what to expect from this casual not-a-date with Mr Thighs and Fingers he had agreed to the previous day.

Kyungsoo _had_ wanted to meet at either party's residence and skip straight to a good fuck session, but after giving it a second thought, meeting in a public space sounded like the safer option. Considering that _he_ had been the one to initiate contact, he is unable to explain why he feels more nervous than excited. Scenarios of all the ways this could backfire run through his mind. Perhaps his logic had finally caught up to his penis.

_It's not too late to back out, is it? It's not like Mr Thighs and Fingers knows where I live or anything. What if he tries to decapitate me and fornicate with my mutilated corpse?_

He begins to mindlessly nibble on one of his fingers when he notices a stranger walking towards him. Kyungsoo directs his attention to the approaching figure, his eyes landing directly on his crotch. Kyungsoo immediately shoots his gaze upwards, scanning the boy's attire.

Said stranger is dressed in a red and navy striped sweater (that looks about a vajillion sizes too big for his small body) tucked into dark denim jeans with navy suspenders hanging from his narrow shoulders. The clothes are kind of hurting Kyungsoo’s eyes a little; did the boy pick them out with his eyes closed or something? Not that Kyungsoo could exactly pass judgement on someone else's fashion sense, not when his wardrobe only consists of one color: black.

When Kyungsoo's eyes reach the stranger's face, his jaw slackens as he attempts to fathom if the sight bestowed before him is a hallucination or not.

_What the fuck does he have on his head? It looks like a fucking nipple, a fucking red nipple._

"Hi, are you Kyungsoo? It’s me, Baekhyun, nice to meet you!" the boy introduces himself, full of energy and enthusiasm. He extends his hand ~~to give Kyungsoo a handjob~~ for a handshake, to which Kyungsoo just stares at gormlessly.

After a few moments of neither uttering a word, Kyungsoo shifts his eyes to the accessory sitting atop the other boy's crown, "Why do you have a nipple on your head?"

"E-Excuse me?" Baekhyun retracts his hand and reaches for his hat instinctively.

"That _thing_ on your head," Kyungsoo reiterates, pointing at the ~~teat~~ beanie for good measure, his mouth still agape in astonishment.

"You mean my hat?" the boy beams a toothy grin, his eyes curving into half moons.

Kyungsoo scrunches his face, "It looks like an actual nipple."

"Oh," Baekhyun responds, his lips forming an 'o' shape.

Kyungsoo notes that the boy has a pretty mouth, very fuckable indeed. He attempts to disregard the unpleasant nipple hat and drinks in his appearance.

_Well, he was definitely accurate in his description, and those photos did not do him justice. Those are some very deliciously thick thighs. I wouldn't mind him squeezing my head in between those tree trunks. Those pretty hands are a handjob's dream, delicate fingers pumping my hard cock. And that mouth, I want to drop my pants right here and wreck that beautiful mouth._

"So…this is a nice restaurant, do you _come_ here often?" Baekhyun asks, eyes scanning the room.

Kyungsoo could've been imagining things but he could've sworn there was a playful lilt when the other boy said the word 'come'. He nods, "I've been here a few times, the food is reasonably priced and the staff have always been accommodating; I can be a bit picky when it comes to food."

"Well, I’m the same, I’m very particular with what I put into my mouth," Baekhyun responds, seating himself and gesturing for Kyungsoo to follow suit.

Kyungsoo parks his rear onto the chair, unable to take his eyes off of the boy's mouth, inappropriate thoughts filling his head. Baekhyun picks a menu from the table and purses his lips into a pout as he surveys the list of dishes available.

_He's pouting, oh my God, he's fucking pouting. His mouth is so… sexual. I want to feel those thin lips pressed against mine, I want to suck on them, run my tongue over them. Just look at it, how the fuck is his mouth so pretty? And is that a… fucking beauty spot just above his upper lip? What is this? How is this even possible? How is he making me so hard? He's not even doing anything, yet I'm thinking such inappropriate thoughts. I just want to give him a facial and have him lick it off his face. Wow… that escalated quickly._

Baekhyun clears his throat, snapping Kyungsoo out of his reverie, "So… what's good to eat here, then?"

Kyungsoo, still staring at his mouth, replies, "Me?" He bites down on his tongue, he did not just proposition someone he had just met no less than five minutes prior, to… blow him.

Baekhyun laughs, "Yes, you. Who else would I be talking to?"

Kyungsoo exhales slowly, relieved that the boy didn’t pick up on how sexually suggestive his previous answer had been. "Well, I'm a creature of habit so I tend to go for the pasta dishes. They're alright, I suppose. I mean, it's hard to go wrong with pasta, right?" He shoots the boy an awkward smile.

Baekhyun nods his head slowly, raising one of his slender digits to his mouth and gently tapping on his lower lip as he muses over the menu.

_Fuck me. He's doing this on purpose, isn't he? There's no way in hell is he not fully aware of his actions. He fucking knows. Great, he's a fucking tease and I'm going to have to endure sitting here with a raging boner as we finish this meal. Fan-fucking-tastic._

A bright eyed waitress approaches the couple, "Are you ready to order, or would you like another minute or two?"

Kyungsoo is about to request for a few more minutes when Baekhyun interrupts him, "So this jumbo hot dog, how big are we talking? Six inches? Eight inches? _Ten_ inches?"

Kyungsoo chokes on his saliva and begins lightly thumping his chest to settle his spluttering. Baekhyun offers him a glass of water with a knowing smirk.

_Yup, he knows exactly what he's doing. I can't wait to see what bedroom tricks he's got up his sleeve… or down his pants._

The poor waitress looks like she's forgotten how to speak, looking slightly abashed by Baekhyun's sexually charged question. "E-Er, I'm not too sure how long… I mean, big… I mean, what size the jumbo hotdog is, but I can go find out for you, sir?"

Baekhyun bites down on his lower lip to stifle a snicker, blatantly taking pleasure in torturing the wait staff. He runs his finger down the menu and looks up at her, positively beaming. "There's no need, I was just wondering if you knew off hand. The size isn't that important…" He pauses, his lips curving into that cheeky grin that Kyungsoo just wants to slap off his face… with his penis. "No, wait… size _is_ important. What's the biggest sausage you've got on the menu? I like my sausages long and thick."

Kyungsoo shifts uncomfortably in his seat, all this talk of big sausages has him… painfully aroused.

"Well, I would say that the jumbo hotdog is the… largest in size that we offer. If you don't think it's adequately… large enough, we can add an extra sausage?" The waitress is striving to remain professional but her crimson blush is all too telling, Kyungsoo feels pity for her and notes to tip her double when paying for the bill.

Baekhyun's eyes light up and transform into crescents, "Two sausages stuffed in my buns? I'm not sure that they would fit?" He holds out an open palm and repeatedly slaps two digits into his hand.

Kyungsoo closes his eyes and tries to drown out the clapping noises resonating from the other's hands. He realizes he's just made a huge mistake because now his brain is filled with mental images of Baekhyun’s hips pounding into his hole, the pace of each thrust parallel to the clapping sounds and it's just all too… overwhelming. His eyes shoot open and he tries to regain his composure.

Baekhyun finally ceases his titillating hand slapping (whatever the fuck that was) and Kyungsoo releases a sigh of relief. If Baekhyun had continued, Kyungsoo would've had to excuse himself and relieve his aching member in the public restroom.

"Ooh, I like the sound of that! I'll have the jumbo hotdog, with the extra sausage and please make sure that they're fully prepped," Baekhyun orders with glee.

"P-Prepped?" the waitress stammers.

"As in, well… lubricated." Baekhyun elaborates.

The waitress looks like a deer caught in headlights, her eyes seconds away from popping out of their sockets "E-Excuse me, sir?"

"Cover the sausages with ketchup and mustard so they're nice and slick and easy to slide into the buns. I don't want a dry sausage in sight."

"C-Certainly, sir. And for you, sir?" The waitress gazes at Kyungsoo with hopeful eyes that he won't be giving her as much grief as his not-a-date.

"I'll have his sausage. I mean, what he's having! I'll have what he's having." Kyungsoo orders, closing his menu.

The waitress smiles with gratitude as she scribbles the order on her notepad and collects the menus from the both of them. Kyungsoo prays that she doesn't spit into their food before serving them.

After fifteen minutes of courteous small talk - where are you from? What do you do for a living? ~~Do you top or bottom?~~ The waitress approaches with their meals in hand, she carefully sets them down onto the table and asks if they will be requiring anything else. She's holding her breath as if to say, _pleasesaynopleasesaynopleaseno_.

Kyungsoo glances over at Baekhyun and catches him wiping the drool that's managed to escape from the corner of his mouth, _lovely_.

"This looks so yummy! It's just _leaking_ with deliciousness and I can't wait to stuff it in my mouth and taste how good it is!" he exclaims with glee.

"W-Well, enjoy your meal. Let me know if you require further assistance." The waitress practically sprints away from their table.

Kyungsoo reaches for the cutlery when he stops in his tracks, his ears deafened by lewd slurping sounds. He wills himself to not look at the other boy, he is absolutely certain that he's devouring the sausage in the most suggestive manner possible and it's a sight in which he's not sure if he's going to be able to handle. Thoughts of replacing the sausage with his dick run rampant in his mind.

"Oh my God, this feels so good in my mouth and it tastes so yummy!" Baekhyun croons from across the table.

Kyungsoo momentarily forgets _Mission: Avoid 'One Baekhyun, Two Sausages' Live Porn Show_ and glances up from his plate.

_Oh my fucking God. Are you fucking shitting me? The dude is legit giving head to these hot dogs right in front of me. He is licking the sauce off them, running his tongue up and down the fucking thing. Hollowing his cheeks as he sucks on both of them at the same fucking time. And now he's bobbing up on down with the two stuffed in his mouth and deep throating the fuck outta it… I think I'm going to jizz in my pants._

"K-Kyungsoo?!" the male splutters incredulously, "W-What are you doing?"

Kyungsoo, perplexed by Baekhyun's reaction, cocks an eyebrow at him, "Erm… I'm not doing anything?"

_You're the one who's practically showing me his oral sex skills on the food right now. Shouldn't I be the one to ask you what the fuck you're doing?!_

Baekhyun is licking his lips as he points a finger at the other boy's crotch.

_Wow, okay. So he's just shamelessly leering at my crotch now. Damn, at least be discreet about it. He's such a fucking tease, I swear to God, my balls are about to explode._

Kyungsoo follows the other boy's gaze to his groin and realizes that he’s no longer seated, he’s standing and his hands have somehow worked his belt buckle loose and he's dangerously close to being arrested for indecent exposure.

"Oh, shit!" Kyungsoo turns on his heel in embarrassment. He feels a warmth pressing against his back and a pair of hands snake around his waist.

"We can go back to yours if you'd like?" Baekhyun whispers into his ear as he pulls him closer, his hot breath causing Kyungsoo to shudder (his boner threatening to spring out of his pants). "I mean, it was pretty obvious you were enjoying what you were seeing."

"What about the rest of the meal?" he asks, trying to rearrange his dick that's currently shining in all its (hardened) glory.

"We can have dessert back at yours, I'll give you something else to feast upon," Baekhyun entices, taking Kyungsoo's earlobe into his mouth and gently nibbling on it.

_Fuck me sideways, he's sucking on my fucking ear. Screw going back home, I just want him to bend me over and fuck me so hard that–_

"I can do that too… just not _h_ _ere_." Baekhyun purrs as he pushes his groin into Kyungsoo's ass.

"Aseumihah?" Kyungsoo babbles incoherently.

_How did he know what I was thinking, is he a fucking psychic as well as sexual as fuck?_

Baekhyun smiles as he leans in and breathes, "You were talking out loud, and don't worry. Baek will make you feel good. I’ll fuck any hole that you want, any way that you want. I'm yours for the night, just as long as one of those holes I get to fuck is your mouth. I need to see those thick dick sucking lips of yours wrapped around my cock. I want to see that innocent look on your face whilst you're on your knees, bobbing up and down, looking at me with those big gorgeous doe eyes of yours."

Kyungsoo gulps at the utter filth that he's just heard, it's so painfully _arousing_ and he curses himself for not choosing a closer restaurant to his apartment. He whimpers as he feels the boy's hardening erection pressing into his ass crack. Baekhyun spins him around, their gazes locked and their dicks rubbing together, creating an unsatisfactory level of friction - _damn these fucking pants, I need to get this dude out of his pants, now_. Kyungsoo pulls out his wallet and retrieves a wad of bills and tosses it to onto the table, without breaking eye contact with the other.

_I'm either leaving that peppy waitress a very big tip, or my gas receipts. Either way, I don't think I'll be showing my face here again, not after he just practically tongue fucked my ear in public._

He feels perfect-for-fingering digits curl around his wrist, leading them toward the exit; he quickly grabs his jacket as they make their way out of the restaurant.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo isn't exactly sure how they managed to get back to his apartment without losing any items of clothing along the way. The entire taxi ride home was filled with plenty of fondling, dry humping and obscene moaning exuding from the back seat. He's surprised the cab driver didn't kick them out of his vehicle, fare or no fare, they were pretty much in soft porn territory.

As soon as they enter through the front door, the first things to be removed were their shoes (of course). Kyungsoo glances down and notices that Baekhyun is wearing mismatching rainbow striped toe socks. _Toe socks_. Kyungsoo can't seem to take his eyes off them; he stands there frozen, eyes blinking at the bright colors.

Observing the other boy's reaction to his feet, Baekhyun coils and uncoils his toes before leaning into his ear whispering, "Do you have a foot fetish or something? Don't be shy, I can give you a foot job, if you want? I mean, most guys go crazy over my fingers but I don't mind if feet are your thing. Do you want to suck on them, Kyungsoo? Do you want me to toe fuck you?"

_Oh dear God, how to make it stop? Feet are so fucking fugly and the thought of it going anywhere near me makes my penis want to crawl up itself and turn itself into a fucking vagina._

Oblivious to Kyungsoo's horror at the mention of feet, Baekhyun continues to breathe into his ear, "Imagine what it would feel like to have my big toe in your tight hole, thrusting in and–"

Kyungsoo cuts him off, pushing the other male against the wall before surging forward to put the boy’s mouth to better use; he can feel Baekhyun lips curve into a smile against his own. Kyungsoo pins Baekhyun against the wall, his fingers curling around the boy's wrist. The latter tries to release himself from Kyungsoo’s grip, but Kyungsoo merely slams the boy’s wrists into the wall. Baekhyun hisses in pain, his pupils dilated in arousal.

"Do you like that?" Kyungsoo growls as he tightens his grasp, "Do you like it rough?"

Baekhyun nods as he leans into Kyungsoo’s ear and releases a sensual moan, "Please, _harder_."

Kyungsoo does exactly that, he squeezes the boy’s wrist as hard as he can, not giving a fuck if the boy ends up with purple bruises in the morning (not that he’d be around to witness it; Kyungsoo fully intends to ask the boy to leave as soon as they finish their fuck session. No showering together afterwards and post coitus selcas wearing matching white bathrobes). His lips desperately search for the other’s - he wants to taste the other boy mouth. He lightly nibbles on Baekhyun’s lower lip, pulling the other’s mouth open before slipping his tongue in. Baekhyun melts into the open mouthed kiss; Kyungsoo pushes his small frame against the other and he explores the boy’s mouth with his tongue.

Kyungsoo is the first to break the kiss, pulling away as he gasps for oxygen. He looks at Baekhyun, his lips are red and swollen, he’s panting heavily and there’s no mistaking the bulge in his pants.

Baekhyun tries to move his arms but they’re still being held hostage, "Please, please, please," he pleads.

"Please, what?" Kyungsoo buries his face into Baekhyun’s neck, licking a hot stripe from his collarbone up to his jawline. Baekhyun whimpers as his body shudders at the hot breath down his ear. Kyungsoo traces the boy’s jawline as he releases his hold on the boy’s wrists and works his hand under Baekhyun’s shirt and lightly caresses the boy’s nipple.

"More," the boy purrs.

Who is Kyungsoo to deny his request? Kyungsoo slips his other hand under Baekhyun’s waistband and feels the boy’s boner practically twitching in his hand.

"Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo," Baekhyun repeats his name like a mantra and Kyungsoo anticipates hearing the boy scream his name all night long.

Kyungsoo removes his hand from the boy’s boxers and peppers kisses down the boy’s neck, "You know I’m going to be making you scream that out tonight as I ride your dick."

"You’d like that, wouldn’t you, _Kyungsoo_?" Baekhyun smirks as he over enunciates the boy’s name. He raises a knee and rubs it against Kyungsoo’s crotch.

Kyungsoo pinches Baekhyun’s nipple, causing the boy to yelp, "You’re such a fucking tease."

"Oh, more than you know." Baekhyun wriggles his eyebrows as he cups Kyungsoo’s face, pulling him in for another kiss.

"Oh, is that so?" Kyungsoo feels the boy nod as their lips move in tandem.

_I picked a wild one, didn’t I? I hope the sex is as good as the foreplay. If I don’t come in the next hour, I swear to God, my balls are going to be so blue, it’s going to look like a fucking Smurf penis!_

"Hey, Kyungsoo?"

"Hmm?"

"Come with me," Baekhyun requests, leading them into Kyungsoo’s living room.

"Er, what’s happening right now?" Kyungsoo asks, he scans the room to make sure nothing of value is in plain sight.

_Shit, is this dude going to rob me or something? Or is he going to kill me? Oh my God, I’m going to die and my tombstone is going to read_ ‘Get laid, or die trying’ _. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Why am I so stupid? What am I doing? Shit, I should just kick him out now. Why didn’t I just do the sit on your hand trick until it goes numb so it doesn’t feel like your own hand and pleasure myself?_

"Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun snaps his fingers in front of his face, Kyungsoo shakes his head to dispel thoughts of his impending doom (read: murder).

"I’m not rich," Kyungsoo blurts out.

"Excuse me?" the boy cocks an eyebrow.

"I have no money."

"That’s okay, baby. I’ll give you a free show, you can pay me with that tongue of yours," Baekhyun smiles as he pushes Kyungsoo into the sofa, the latter sinking into the leather upholstery as the former begins to shimmy his perfect s-line body from side to side.

"Wait, what?" Kyungsoo asks in confusion, drinking in the sight of Baekhyun’s body rolls.

"I wanted to perform a strip show?" Baekhyun responds as he continues to gyrate.

"Oh. _Oh_. T-That’s cool."

_Fuck, this should be made illegal. He’s not allowed to dance and fuck me, is he really thrusting his hips right in front of my face. My fucking face. His fucking crotch. What is… life?_

Even though Kyungsoo's raging boner is starting to hurt like a bitch, he has to admit that the thought of the other boy teasing him by removing his clothes, one by one, is pretty fucking sexy. It beats getting robbed at the very least.

"You think I'm pretty without any makeup on…" Baekhyun starts to sing as he sheds his shirt.

_What the actual fuck? He's singing Katy Perry? Katy fucking Perry? Why is he singing Katy Perry?_

For a reason unbeknownst to Kyungsoo, the other boy keeps singing as he sways his hips from side to side. He turns his back to Kyungsoo and bends over, his glorious ass(ets) tempting the boy "…I'mma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight," he continues to belt out at the top of his lungs.

He unbuttons his pants and wiggles his butt until they fall to the ground. He turns on his heel, reaches for Kyungsoo's hands and runs them down his thighs, "Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight." He smiles as he booty drops to the ground and begins to explore Kyungsoo's body with his slender digits.

Kyungsoo's breath hitches as he feels the boy palming his throbbing hard on that's desperate to be set free. He feels the hands roam lower and nails digging into the inside of his thighs.

"Baby, your thighs are just glorious, I think I want to stick my head in between them instead and have you squeeze my face as hard as you can. Fuck, we are like _'The Thighs'_ couple, we should fucking ride each other's thighs. Kyungsoo, you're so fucking hot. I want to be inside you. _Now_."

Baekhyun pulls Kyungsoo to his feet and crashes their lips together as he aggressively unbuckles the other boy’s pants and tugs them down. They pull away so Kyungsoo is able to pull the shirt over his head. Baekhyun drops to his knees, yanking Kyungsoo’s underwear as he descends. His hard penis springs free from the material, almost slapping Baekhyun in the face.

He tilts his head to the side as he eyes Kyungsoo’s cock. He shuffles closer to inspect the throbbing member, wrapping his slender digit around the girth. He lifts the penis and peers underneath it. Kyungsoo has no idea what the fuck the boy is doing but he’s two seconds away from shoving his dick into the boy’s mouth if he doesn’t get on with it and fucking blow him.

Baekhyun doesn’t swallow Kyungsoo’s dick, he doesn’t lick the head or run his tongue down the shaft. No, he just stares at it as if it’s the first time he’s seen a dick.

_Wait, wait, wait, what if this is his first time? What if he’s a virgin? Holy shit, I might wanna skip the blowjob, he might be really sloppy and… he looks like he has sharp fangs. But then… look at that pretty mouth. And judging by the show he was giving me at the restaurant, I’m sure he’s more than… capable._

The boy is still on knees, examining Kyungsoo’s dick as if it’s the Eighth Wonder of the World. Kyungsoo thrusts his hips forward, to prompt the boy to do something with his dick, anything. Suck it, lick it, blow on it, rub it, pull on it, anything but just staring at it.

Baekhyun glances up and locks eyes with Kyungsoo, "Is that it?!"

"Is what it?" Kyungsoo asks in confusion.

"Your dick. I was expecting something… _more_." Baekhyun looks… _disappointed_.

Kyungsoo feels the blood boiling in his veins, sure, he’s not the most endowed person in the world but he can still do some good damage with it. In fact, he _knows_ he’s good in bed, great even. He recalls the time that Jongin had _cried_ after Kyungsoo had made him come so hard without even laying a finger on the boy’s cock - all it had took was a couple of good hard thrusts to the right spot. Yes, Kyungsoo knew what to do with his dick so how dare he? How fucking dare Baekhyun offend his precious manhood like that?! Not to mention, Kyungsoo isn’t even supposed to be _topping_ tonight.

"What were you expecting?" Kyungsoo stamps his foot to his ground, the action causing his member to jiggle, sending Baekhyun into a fit of giggles.

"Aww, it’s okay, baby. I think it’s kinda cute," Baekhyun coos at the penis.

" _Cute_?! My dick is not fucking cute!" Kyungsoo shrieks incredulously.

Baekhyun shrugs, "I think it is, it’s like… travel sized."

Travel sized as in small?! Did he just say I have a small dick? I’ll show him how fucking travel sized it is. Fucking being bottom tonight, I’m going to fuck this little shit. He won’t be complaining when I fill him full of cock, pounding into him as he tells me how fucking good I am. My dick cannot be compared to anything, it’s fucking majestic. Wait… maybe I should…

Kyungsoo rushes to his goodie drawer in his bedroom and races back with his favourite bedtime companion in tow. It’s a deliciously thick eight inch stainless steel plated dildo with a good weight to it, making it the perfect sex toy. Kyungsoo loves the feeling of the cold metal as it slides into him as he mounts it, yes, it’s definitely Kyungsoo’s favorite.

Standing by the door, a good several feet away from Baekhyun, Kyungsoo waves the silver phallus at him, "Look, I can fuck you with this and then with my dick and you can tell me which one you prefer. I can tell you now that it’ll be my dick."

Baekhyun bites on his lower lip as he considers the offer, "How about you fill my tight hole with _both_?"

_Holy shit. He wants both? Both?!_

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen at the thought of Baekhyun taking both inside of him, "Are you sure? It will probably hurt… A lot."

He extends his arm to offer the other male a closer look at the sex toy. However, his grip on the dildo is too lax and it slips out of his grasp and hurtles across the room, hitting Baekhyun right between the eyes.

Kyungsoo's flapping dick rushing towards Baekhyun is the last image that the boy sees before it all fades to black.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo scrunches his face at the overwhelming odor of vomit, urine and a faint smell of cleaning supplies and antiseptic. Kyungsoo hates hospitals, with a passion. The last time he set foot into one was when Chanyeol had called him in an uncontrollable fit of tears - the giant idiot thought he was going to die after he'd managed to get a light bulb lodged up his ass, freshman year of high school. Kyungsoo didn't ask how or why, and quite frankly, he didn't want to know.

Kyungsoo sighs heavily at the unfortunate turn of events. He’s breathing in diseased polluted air because he accidentally knocked his hookup out with a dildo. A fucking dildo.

Kyungsoo had contemplated abandoning Baekhyun once they had safely reached the hospital, but that would’ve been a dick move (pun not intended). So instead of spending his night having hot passionate sex, he’s sitting beside an unconscious dude whom he hasn’t even banged yet.

Baekhyun begins to stir and open his eyes slightly, "S-Satan? Is that you? Am I d-dead? Did I die before getting to see that dude's lips around my dick? Why me?! Why?"

"Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo charges forward, taking one of the boy’s hands into his own and stroking the back of his hand with his thumb.

"Mom?" he asks, disorientatedly. He begins scanning to the room to locate his current whereabouts.

"…No, it's Kyungsoo," he frowns, "We had dinner plans this evening?" Kyungsoo really hopes he hasn’t inflicted any permanent damage to the boy.

"Ah, Kyungsoo." Baekhyun tries to sit up, wincing in pain, "Yes, I remember. Dick sucking lips."

"Y-Yes. Do you need help sitting up?" Kyungsoo asks, his voice full of concern.

"I’m okay," Baekhyun assures, laying his head back down onto the pillow.

"H-how you feeling?"

"My head hurts," he groans, massaging his temple with his right hand.

"Yeah… I’m really sorry about–"

"Why is my head hurting?" Baekhyun interjects, "It's not supposed to hurt. If anywhere is supposed to hurt, it should be my dick from all the sex we had. Unless I came so hard, I passed out and hit my head in the process?"

"Er… about that. We didn't actually… have sex?" Kyungsoo explains tentatively.

"We didn't?" Baekhyun squawks in disbelief, jerking his body into an upright position. He hisses from the sudden movement, Kyungsoo lunges forward instinctively to ease Baekhyun back into a horizontal position.

Baekhyun shoots him a toothy grin causing Kyungsoo’s heart to do some weird flippy shit. "No… we didn’t," Kyungsoo affirms, brushing the boy’s bangs away from his face.

"What the hell happened to me?" Baekhyun leans his cheek into Kyungsoo’s open palm.

"I may have… accidentally…" Kyungsoo’s response dies in his throat, pulling his hand back from the boy’s face.

"… Accidentally?" Baekhyun coaxes Kyungsoo to continue.

"Thrownadildoatyouknockingyouout." He looks away, avoiding eye contact with the other boy.

Kyungsoo hears Baekhyun choke a little and before he has a chance to elaborate, a nurse enters the room interrupting them, "Visiting hours were over ten minutes ago, I’m sorry but I need to ask you to leave now."

Kyungsoo nods, bowing his head slightly as the nurse leaves the room. He glances back at Baekhyun who is currently looking at him with puppy dog eyes and lips pursed in a pout.

_Oh my God, this is ridiculous. Why is a full grown man pouting? And why do I think it’s cute? It’s not cute. Okay, it’s a little cute. Or a lot. It’s a lot fucking cute. I hate him. Okay, I want him to fuck me. Leave me alone._

"Are you okay?" Baekhyun asks nudging Kyungsoo, "You kinda zoned out on me, do you need to lay down here with me?" He wiggles his eyebrows and fuck, Kyungsoo wants him so bad right now.

Kyungsoo remains frozen in his seat, and only offers an awkward smile in response. Baekhyun lifts the sheet off his body; he pats the mattress once before rubbing it in a circular motion, beckoning for Kyungsoo to join him.

_That horny little shit. I should just leave, leave and never look back… but just look at those fingers._

Kyungsoo slowly raises his butt from his chair, still in two minds as to whether or not he should join the boy and if he’ll end up regretting his decision. He catches the other boy smirk and thinks _‘fuck it’_ as he jumps into the bed with Baekhyun. The other male pulls him closer, crashing their lips together and a moan escapes his lips.

"Fuck, we really shouldn’t be doing this," Kyungsoo murmurs. His breath hitches when he feels Baekhyun slip his hand into his boxers, stroking his penis to its full (hardened) glory.

"You know you want this too," Baekhyun purrs into the other boy’s ear, still pumping away at his appendage.

Kyungsoo nips at Baekhyun’s ear, his hands fumbling to shed his clothes, he needs Baekhyun inside of him, and he needs it _now_. Fuck being in a hospital, fuck getting caught, fuck my ass.

Logic 0 - 2 penis.

With all garments tossed to the ground, Kyungsoo drinks in the sight of a naked Baekhyun, he’s even more beautiful than he could’ve ever imagined. The pale milky skin, the cute pudgy belly (ripped toned abs are overrated, okay?), his thick delicious thighs, Kyungsoo shudders at the thought of those majestic things straddling him.

His eyes drop south and hone in on the other boy's member, and he licks his lips with lustful craving. He presses light kisses down Baekhyun’s neck, working his lips down the boy’s body. He circles his tongue over Baekhyun’s nipple and feels Baekhyun's fists clenching the sheets. Kyungsoo trails his kisses lower and lower until he reaches the male’s loins. He takes the throbbing dick into his hand and licks the slit, eliciting a low moan from the other male. He marvels at the veins on Baekhyun's shaft and traces them with his tongue.

"Please," Baekhyun pleads wantonly, "Please suck me off, Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo grins as he envelops the boy's penis with his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he bobs up and down the length.

"That feels so good," Baekhyun moans as he runs his hands through Kyungsoo’s hair, pushing the back of the boy’s head down onto his dick. Kyungsoo gags a little when Baekhyun's cock hits the back of his throat. Baekhyun begins to buck his hips into Kyungsoo's mouth, fucking the boy's warm hole.

They both freeze when they hear a knock on the door, Baekhyun’s dick still stuffed in Kyungsoo’s mouth. The door creaks open and the former shoves Kyungsoo’s head down in a panic, the latter almost choking on his member, and scrambles to cover the boy underneath the sheets. He quickly shuts his eyes and feigns being fast asleep.

The nurse peeks her head through the gap and nods in satisfaction when she observes the boy in a state of slumber, with no guest in sight. Baekhyun can feel the boy shifting beneath the blanket, attacking his balls with his tongue. He tries not to squirm or make a peep and releases a heavy sigh of relief when he hears the door gently close.

He slowly opens one eye to make sure that the coast is clear and when he confirms that they’re alone again, he kicks off the sheets and catches sight of the boy in between his legs. Any intentions of scolding Kyungsoo for risking detection immediately dissipate; whatever it is that he’s doing with his tongue more than makes up for it.

"Your tongue is fucking sinful," Baekhyun whispers.

Kyungsoo pulls back with a triumphant look on his face, "I think it’s my turn to see what you can do with that pretty mouth of yours."

Baekhyun nods as he lowers himself into position; Kyungsoo wipes the glistening precum that has formed on the head of his member over the male's lips. Kyungsoo gently pushes his dick into Baekhyun’s warm cavern, parting the latter’s lips.

The boy greedily swallows his length, as Kyungsoo rocks into his mouth. "Look at that pretty mouth of yours stretched around my dick. You like it when I fuck your mouth, don’t you?"

Baekhyun hums in agreement, the vibrations sending a current through Kyungsoo’s body and he tries not to buckle over from the overwhelming sensation. Baekhyun’s eyes begin to water as Kyungsoo continues to hit the back of the boy’s throat, pleasure taking over with every thrust.

Kyungsoo feels his balls contract and he pulls out of the boy’s mouth, not wanting to climax just yet. They’re both panting, gasping for oxygen. Kyungsoo runs a finger across Baekhyun’s swollen red lips, the male already looks completely wrecked and it’s shamefully turning Kyungsoo on so much he feels his knees turning into jelly.

Baekhyun eyes dart around the room, and his eyes curve into crescents when they land on the item he was searching for. He points to an ultrasound machine, Kyungsoo cocks an eyebrow in response as if to say, ‘what the actual fuck’? Baekhyun slaps his forehead before explaining, "We could use the ultrasound gel for lubrication."

"Oh, _oh._ " Kyungsoo blushes as he scurries to retrieve the gel from the medical equipment tray. He tries not to think about how low he’s stooped, to the point of stealing hospital supplies in order to get laid because well… he’s about to get laid.

He hands the gel over to Baekhyun who promptly flicks the cap open and squeezes a generous amount onto his hands. He rubs his hands together to warm up the lubricant and slowly strokes his erection. He throws his head back and groans in pleasure, Kyungsoo reaches out to wrap his fingers around the other boy’s shaft, moving his hand up and down the slick cock.

Baekhyun squeezes some of the gel directly onto Kyungsoo’s penis, causing the boy to yelp at the unexpected cold sensation on his penis. "You’re such a dick," Kyungsoo complains as he takes his own cock into his hand, still pumping Baekhyun’s shaft with his other hand.

"You mean, you want my dick," Baekhyun retorts, squeezing more lube onto his dick. He shuffles closer to Kyungsoo and brushes their members against each other.

Kyungsoo releases a string of profanity, "Fuck yes, your dick feels so fucking good." He’s forgotten what another dick feels like rubbing against his own, no dildo in the world could ever beat the real in-the-living-flesh thing.

Kyungsoo feels Baekhyun’s hand lowering down his back, prompting him to flip over, offering the latter access to his ass. Kyungsoo maneuvers his body, his ass facing Baekhyun and he feels the boy grab his firm flesh as he spreads his cheeks, revealing his pink puckered hole. He’s dripping with anticipation as he imagines Baekhyun filling him and slamming against his ass.

He feels a digit gently trailing near his ass cleft, moving painfully slow, closing in on his entrance. His breath hitches as he feels a quick swipe over his opening, he holds his breath, waiting for the sensation to return but the fingers have moved on, kneading his ass cheeks instead.

Kyungsoo realizes he’s been clenching his ass and relaxes his muscles when he feels a light finger circling his hole, teasing him. He wiggles his butt in frustration, he needs more, he needs to be filled, "Oh my fucking God, I can’t wait until you’re inside of me, I want you to make me come so hard that I’m going to need to stay here overnight. Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

He feels both hands leave his body and he whips his head back, shooting a glare at the other boy for the sudden loss of skinship. Kyungsoo stares in disbelief at the scene unfolding before him - Baekhyun is sucking and licking his fingers like a fucking popsicle. He dry swallows as the boy makes obscene slurping sounds as he pulls them out of his stretched lips. He sticks out his flattened tongue and runs it up the length of his index finger before hungrily drawing his fingers back into his mouth.

_Holy shit, if I’m about to jizz just watching him suck his fingers, how hot will it be to see them thrusting in and out of his ass?_

"I need you to get on your knees and I want you to finger yourself with those pretty fingers of yours." Kyungsoo grabs one of Baekhyun hands and takes the index finger into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he sucks on the slender digit. The other boy's jaw slackens as Kyungsoo takes in another digit, followed by a third. He grabs the bottle of gel as he pulls the fingers out of his mouth and deposits some onto Baekhyun’s saliva coated digits. "Fuck your fingers now," Kyungsoo orders.

Baekhyun nods as he gets on all fours and spreads his ass cheeks, giving Kyungsoo a delectable show. He slowly inserts the first digit into his entrance; he whimpers as he slides the second finger in, stretching himself as Kyungsoo watches in awe. Baekhyun begins to push back into his fingers, the obscene squelching sounds bounces off the walls, accompanied by soft moans as the boy rocks back and forth, fucking himself on his digits.

Kyungsoo feels conflicted with wanting to pound Baekhyun’s entrance and getting his own hole filled with the boy’s dick. The sight of his stretched opening is oh so tempting, but he decides on the latter. He slathers lube onto his own ass crack and onto his fingers. He closes his eyes as he presses a finger into the tight muscle. Before he can fully insert his digit, he feels a hand curl around his wrist, pulling his finger away. He opens his eyes and catches Baekhyun greedily eyeing his exposed ass, the boy’s tongue darts out as he licks his lips.

"Let me," Baekhyun whispers as he slides his own finger into Kyungsoo’s now vacant hole.

_This feeling, fuck! I’ve missed the feeling of someone else’s warm fingers inside of me. It feels so fucking good._

Kyungsoo growls with pleasure as he pushes back into Baekhyun’s fingers. The other boy inserts a second digit, and a third and Kyungsoo is writhing at how full he feels. Baekhyun continues to finger fuck Kyungsoo to loosen him enough to accommodate his dick.

Kyungsoo is gasping for air as Baekhyun’s fingers hit his prostate, "Fuck, yes, right there! Please, more, fuck!" He begins to feel light headed when the digits are suddenly withdrawn and he feels empty, too empty. He’s whining at the loss and is desperate to be filled again.

"Kyungsoo," Baekhyun murmurs, "Get on your back, I need to fuck you now."

Kyungsoo has never moved so quick in his life, "Please, fuck me now."

"Patience, baby," Baekhyun coos as he climbs on top of Kyungsoo, peppering kisses across the boy’s chest.

On any other occasion, Kyungsoo would’ve made a remark about being referred to as ‘ _baby_ ’, but at this moment in time, all he is able to think about is getting laid and there’s no way he’s going to fuck it up now. The boy can call him a fucking fairy, and he wouldn’t give a shit.

Kyungsoo feels Baekhyun's hips roll and he closes his eyes, anticipating the satisfaction of being filled… but it doesn’t arrive.

"Fuck, you’re so tight, Kyungsoo-ah."

"Er, Baekhyun?"

"Yeah, say my name. Keep saying my name."

"…You’re fucking my belly button."

"Oh, shit! Sorry, I don’t know why I keep doing that," Baekhyun mutters under his breath.

"Wait, what?" Kyungsoo is about to push Baekhyun off him when he feels the head of Baekhyun’s penis rub against his entrance.

_Thank fuck, finally. Just fucking get on with it and fuck me already._

Baekhyun thrusts into Kyungsoo, finally penetrating his hungry hole. The latter bites down on his lower lip to prevent him from screaming out loud and alerting the entire hospital of their sexual activities. He wraps his legs around Baekhyun, pulling him deeper inside his walls.

"Oh my fucking God, yes! Harder, fuck me harder. I want you to fuck me so hard that I’ll be needing a wheelchair for the next year," Kyungsoo spills as he fists his dick, aching to have the mind blowing orgasm he’s been waiting for.

Baekhyun grabs his hands and pins them to the bed, "You’re not allowed to touch yourself, I want you to come from me fucking you."

Kyungsoo lets out a loud moan as Baekhyun relentlessly rams his dick into him, the former is on the brink of climaxing. Baekhyun releases his hold on one of Kyungsoo’s wrist and covers the boy’s mouth to quieten him, "Sssh, we’re going to get caught." He slows the pace and Kyungsoo furiously shakes his head, he tries to instruct Baekhyun to move faster, to fuck him harder, but the palm smothering his mouth is preventing his desires to be heard.

Kyungsoo’s had enough and he surges forward, freeing himself from Baekhyun’s hold and flipping the other boy onto his back. The latter lets out a yelp of surprise, Kyungsoo grins as he guides his dick into Baekhyun’s entrance and without giving the boy any warning, he thrusts into him. The sound of their skin slapping together only spurs Kyungsoo to pick up the pace and he pounds into Baekhyun like a jackhammer.

"Oh shit, Kyungsoo! Fuck!" Baekhyun bites into his hand to silence his moaning.

Kyungsoo reaches out for the other boy’s throbbing cock and begins pumping erratically as he continues to bury his dick deep inside of the other boy. He can feel Baekhyun clench every time he slams forward and he knows that he’s hitting the sweet spot. He continues to fuck the boy, thrusting deeper and harder as he feels the burn building in his muscles.

Baekhyun is spluttering and his eyes are rolling back; he tries to grind his hips in sync with Kyungsoo’s thrusts. Kyungsoo can feel he’s about to reach his climax, the heat pooling in his loins, "Fuck, I’m about to come!"

"Come inside of me, baby. Fill me with your seed, I want to feel your cum dripping out of me," Baekhyun growls as he sinks his nails into Kyungsoo’s back.

Kyungsoo blows his load inside of the boy, his body trembling from the release. He rides out the orgasm with a few final shallow thrusts as he pulls out, still trying to recover from the orgasm. Baekhyun reaches down to his own dick and begins to jerk himself off to completion, it only takes a few strokes before he’s moaning, "Fuck, baby. I’m close, open your mouth for me and stick your tongue out."

Kyungsoo complies and eagerly sticks out his tongue as Baekhyun shoots thick streams of hot sticky white cum into his mouth. Kyungsoo closes his mouth and swallows; it leaves a slightly salty and bitter aftertaste on his tongue but it wasn’t entirely unpleasant - he’s tasted worse.

Baekhyun cradles Kyungsoo face with one hand and brushes the damp-with-sweat bangs that had stuck to the boy’s forehead away from his face with the other, "You’re so beautiful, do you know that?"

Kyungsoo detects a look of fondness in the boy’s eyes, and his heart flips again. He opens his mouth to respond but is interrupted before any words are said, "What’s going on in here? We’ve been having complaints about the levels of noise from this room, is everything okay?" The nurse bursts into the room and discovers the two of them, butt naked as the day they were born. "What are you doing here? I’ve already told you that visiting hours are over, and why are the two of you _naked_?! I’m calling security!"

 

Kyungsoo hears the sounds of ambulance sirens whizz past his window and he finds himself smiling (he chooses to ignore the heart flip, the denial game is strong). He recollects the events that had transpired the previous week before. He still can’t quite believe that he’s been _blacklisted_ from the hospital; he didn’t know that you could get blacklisted from a hospital. The whole ordeal had been mortifying but it had definitely been worth it though, it was the best sex he’s ever had.

As for the whole blacklist situation, he just needs to make sure to look both ways when crossing the road, watch out for any holes in the ground, wear a bulletproof vest whenever he’s in the presence of Chanyeol and he should be fine.

He also recalls the quick conversation that he’d had with Baekhyun just before the security had arrived and promptly escorted him from the premises (but not before they took a photo of him and handed it to the front desk).

 

_"I hope you feel better soon! Again, I’m sorry about putting you in hospital by throwing my dildo at you" Kyungsoo apologises._

_"It’s okay, the sex more than made up for it, so consider it apology accepted," Baekhyun beams back._

_"About that… we are both aware that this was a one time thing, right? No strings attached." Kyungsoo asks._

_"Y-Yeah." Baekhyun nods once in affirmation. "I mean, who looks for a boyfriend on Craigslist, am I right?" Baekhyun chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck._

_Two well built security guards enter the room; he feels strangely pleased that two security guards were called to have him ejected. He’s not exactly… threatening. He probably couldn’t have taken on the nurse let alone the need for two strapping gentlemen, equipped with tasers._

_"Exactly, you feel me. Thanks for… everything, Baekhyun. I had a good time, really. You take care now," Kyungsoo calls over his shoulder as he feels the firm clutch on his biceps, ushering him toward to the exit._

 

Kyungsoo wonders if Baekhyun had said anything in response but his removal had been far too efficient and was out of earshot in a matter of seconds. Wait, why is Kyungsoo even thinking about the other boy? He has no intentions of ever meeting Baekhyun again, this was supposed to be a one time hookup… right?

If anyone were to ask him, he would vehemently deny that he has been re-reading the email exchanges between himself and Baekhyun. He has also most definitely not been rolling around in bed, limbs flailing and making screeching noises akin to a dying whale at the memory of his brief encounter with the pretty boy. Nope, none of that shit happening at all. Really.

His phone pings and he reaches for it - it’s probably Chanyeol again. His best friend has been sending photos of his dick featuring all kinds of adornments and accessories. Kyungsoo would’ve been pretty impressed with the giant’s creativity if it weren’t for the fact that it’s… y’know, Chanyeol’s _junk_. He’s pleasantly surprised when he unlocks his phone and is greeted with an actual text message, rather than a snapchat of Chanyeol’s flaccid penis with a mini sombrero balancing on his pubic hair (the elder had sent Kyungsoo a photo of his erect cock with a fucking mini pink tutu pulled down to the base of his dick about an hour ago).

 

**From: Unknown**  
I felt like I had a real connection with your belly button and I can’t deny it any longer. You might think that I say this to every belly button I screw but I assure you, your belly button is special.

**From: Unknown**  
Oh, it’s Baekhyun by the way ^^

**From: Baekhyun**  
P.S. Just in case you’re wondering how I got your number… I know a guy who knows a guy who knows a guy who knows a guy with huge ears who’s apparently your best friend with loose lips (and legs).

**From: Baekhyun**  
P.P.S. So…….. How about I take your belly button on a REAL date this time?

 

Kyungsoo’s heart begins to beat erratically as he reads the text messages and he’s smiling so wide, one would think that he’d slept with a clothes hanger in his mouth. His fingers flutter across the screen as he types a charming and witty response. He’s about to set his phone down when it pings in his hand - Baekhyun has replied back already. Kyungsoo climbs into his bed, getting comfortable for the text marathon that he knows is about to take place.

In his quest to find dick, Kyungsoo might’ve found something else entirely. It’s too premature to be throwing labels at it but he's pretty sure that he’ll be seeing Baekhyun again. Kyungsoo also predicts that the heart flipping shit is only going to get worse… but he’s rather looking forward to it.

_Thank you, Craigslist._

_Thank you, penis._

_Thank you, Baekhyun._


End file.
